


Warmth

by AdorableDoom



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDoom/pseuds/AdorableDoom
Summary: It was the cold that woke Jyn.





	Warmth

   It was the cold that woke Jyn. Although it was hard to tell on this miserable ice ball, they’d been stationed there long enough that Jyn could tell it was early. Unspeakably, unacceptably early. She traded patrols specifically so she didn’t have to be up this early. Letting out a faint sound of protest, Jyn nestled deeper beneath the blankets.   
   It wasn’t warm enough, not nearly enough. Without opening her eyes, Jyn reached blindly for the warmth she’d lost. Calloused, scarred, wonderfully familiar fingers captured hers. “I’m sorry,” Cassian said softly, voice rough with sleep and warm with affection. He laced their fingers together, squeezing gently.   
   “I don’t want to wake you yet.” Jyn forced her eyes open, rubbing the sleep from them with her free hand. And there was Cassian, smiling softly down at her, hair mussed and face creased with sleep. Looking, as he always did and always would, like the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Jyn grinned up at him, lopsided and sleep and reached for him with her free hand, cupping his cheek, relishing in the warmth of his skin against hers.   
   Cassian leaned into her touch like a tooka cat, eyes falling closed once more as he let out a soft, content sigh. For several long moments they simply stay like that. Peaceful. It won’t last, it can’t, because there’s only one reason he’d been up at this hour on his morning off. “When do you leave?” Jyn asked finally, making it real at last.  
“Soon, three hours,” Cassian said after a beat, eyes still closed. Jyn winced inwardly. Three hours. Soon. Too soon.   
   Jyn smoothed her thumb over his stubbled cheek. “Where?” Cassian opened his eyes at last. “Kubindi. There’s traders there sympathetic to the cause, they’re willing to give supplies provided we can get them off world and past the Empire,” he explained. Which, Jyn well knew, was where Cassian came in.   
   Kubindi. Lush, beautiful Kubindi. Kubindi that was right in the middle of the heavily monitored Formos Trade Route which was used by all the major Core worlds. It was closely watched she knew, heavily guarded, nearly impossible to slip through undetected although if anyone could do it, it was the man before her. “How long?” Jyn asked softly, still lightly caressing his cheek.   
   Cassian sighed and shook his head. “Until the job is done,” he said heavily, “could be a few days, a week. Too many factors to know for sure right now.” They sat in silence again although it was different silence than the sleepy peace they’d had before. It was heavy with the weight of the coming mission; the seemingly unending war. “At least you’ll finally be warm,” she offered, taking care to keep her tone light, joking.   
   Cassian didn't laugh exactly though she hadn't expected him to but he smiled a little at least. He tilted his head to lightly press his lips against her rough palm. Jyn gave into her impulse and tugged Cassian back down into her arms. Cassian made a startled noise that turned into a laugh but went willingly back into her embrace. Jyn grinned and gathered him close, curling one of her arms around his shoulders while her free hand cradled his soft head against her collarbone.   
    The weight and warmth of him atop her more comforting than anything she'd ever known. “Jyn,” Cassian said with no real heat, curling his own arms around her waist. “Come on, just five more minutes,” Jyn said resting her cheek against his dark hair, relishing the softness of it. She grinned faintly, triumphantly when Cassian sighed in defeat. “Five minutes, no more,” Cassian said as he settled deeper into her arms.  
    “No more,” Jyn agreed, carding her fingers through Cassian's hair and smiling when he let out a content moan at the feeling. Jyn made an embarrassingly content sound of her own and tightened her arms around him, the familiar, comforting warmth of him nearly lulling her back to sleep. “Get under the covers,” Jyn murmured, sounding half asleep even to her own ears. “It’s cold.” Cassian laughed, lifting his head to grin down at her in amusement.   
    “It’s Hoth,” Cassian reminded her. Jyn merely rolled her eyes, pulling him back into her arms. “You know what I mean,” she said. Cassian laughed again, warm and affectionate as he slipped under the covers nonetheless.  
Jyn tightened her arms around Cassian, closing what little distance remained between them.     She kissed the top of his head. They should just stay here, she thought absurdly. They should stay here, wrapped up together in safety and warmth of each other.   
    They can’t. However much she’d like to, they can’t. Jyn knows that, logically she knows that. The war is far from over and there’s still so damn much to be done. “I’ll come back as soon as I can,” Cassian promised, rubbing her side comfortingly.   
    Cassian tilted his head up to smile at her. “Or you could sneak aboard, come with me.” Now it was Jyn’s turn to laugh. “Don’t tempt me,” Jyn said, smoothing the hair from his eyes.   
    If she wasn’t due to ship out with her fellow Pathfinders in a few days she might have considered taking him up on that. Force knew he was better company than Solo was on his best day. Cassian’s smile softened sadly as he reluctantly pushed himself up on his elbows. “I have to get ready,” he said. Jyn pushed herself up to meet him and pressed their lips together in what she had intended to be a quick kiss.   
    Until Cassian cupped her face in his hands, returning the kiss in earnest as he drew her close. Jyn looped her own arms around his neck, closing what little distance remained between them and knotting her fingers in the hair at the back of his head. Force she loved kissing him; planned on kissing him forever. The Empire and the war be damned. “I should get ready,” Cassian said against her lips but made no more to stop kissing her or leave her arms.   
    “You should,” Jyn agreed between kisses. It’s several long moments before they, finally, reluctantly, parted. Flushed face and breathing heavily, they sat pressed up against each other, fingers laced together. Each clutching the other like a lifeline. There was always so much she wanted to say to him each time one of them has to leave without the other and none of it ever feels like enough.   
Jyn reached out and framed his face in her hands. “I love you,” she said simply. Cassian smiled, bright and loving, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. “I love you too,” he said against her shoulder.   
   Jyn closed her eyes, letting herself sink into the warmth of him for a few moments longer, smiling softly when Cassian did the same.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I felt like fluff, here’s some fluff.


End file.
